Trapped in Horrorland
by DeadlyWolfQueen
Summary: Heather is beaten down by one of the many creatures of Silent Hill. But she is saved by an unexpected, unwanted savior. Pyramid head wants a pet. He found one.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in a Horror land

Heather panted heavily as she ran from the Closer pursuing her. It just wouldn't leave her be! It had chased her to the point of her legs feeling like jelly and her brain felt like mush. She hardly could recognize the part of this town she was in, and she couldn't exactly enjoy the great town of Silent Hill. Hell, she couldn't even enjoy a moment rest let alone this awful town. Closer even seemed to be mocking her, going slow so she thought she was escaping then it would shoot forward to the point of scraping her heal once.

She continued to run. It hurt like hell, but her life did depend on it. What would happen if she stopped? Would the closer kill her? Rape her even? The last one was crossed off. She had examined one of their bodies at a point in time when she had supplies, had a weapon, could be a bit reckless here and there. But she had no weapon or supplies. A few times she actually debated stopping and letting it kill her. No, she had to continue. Even with her ears ringing or her legs on the bridge of falling off she continued to run. Heather didn't even hear the sound of scraping metal against concrete. No she was only focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Fuck!" Heather screamed this out as she fell, bashing her face against the ground. As blood slipped into one eye she could faintly make out the monster bring up a arm, that resembled an old piece of hanging meat, and make a cleaving strike toward her. The full force of the hit landed just right of her spinal cord. She could feel the ribs snapping, leaving her in agonizing pain as she let out a gurgled scream. But the thing that caused it just spazzed a bit and lifted up its other appendage and brought that down on the back of her knee. It snapped it. Heather bit down on her toung as she tried to stop herself from showing weakness. As her vision faded she could faintly hear through the ringing in her ears. _Scrape….scrape._

* * *

Pyramid Head was searching, searching for the outsider. He knew she was there even without seeing her. Well, he couldn't see anything. But he sure as hell could sense, the large pyramid shaped dome on his head didn't slow him as other being would think. The 8 foot tall humanoid walked the streets whilst dragging a over-sized machete behind him as he looked for the object of his wanting. Heather….he thought that was what she was called anyway.

The lesser monsters scattered away in fear as they saw him, which is what he liked about them. The smaller ones would run. But the larger ones, bold because of their closer size or being bigger compared to him, would attempt to define them as the higher monster. Why did they even attempt? He didn't know. He never would know, he didn't want to know. He focused on his own needs and wants, not the petty tries of other beings.

Humor. Humor is what was bubbling in his stomach at the moment, or was it rage? Humor at the attempts of weaker things against his strengths or rage of the annoyance of constantly killing them? I didn't matter. All that mattered is that he had what he wanted when he wanted. He wanted Heather. She was interesting and funny to watch. She was also small enough that when he was bored she could be easily disposed of...

After walking a ways he had heard a very particular scream. Pyramid Head finally pinpointed her location and by the sound of it she wasn't going anywhere too quickly, but he did need to make it there before whatever she screamed at killed her. He would find her before that, he would be quite sure of it. As he made his way to her, he couldn't help but notice the ash swirling about the air, it calmed the feeling in his stomach as it lightly brushed against his skin. Oh how he loved his home town, even if alot of the things in the town fueled hatred.

It was a Closer. A tall being with a body of a girl, arms that were almost as long as its body that looked like gray warped clubs, and a deformed face. How he knew this? He knew most things even with a barrier between him and the outside. Slipping forward Pyramid Head made his approach on the preoccupied being a way's away.

It was…foolish like all the rest. But he was the Supreme Being here. And he got what he wanted and what he wanted was the what the outsider the Closer was assaulting. He lifted his blood rusted blade, it scrapped against the ground as it always had. How did the being not notice it? It didn't need eyes to realize this…the vibrations in the ground would be enough to alert it. As the Closer lifted its deformed limb to make another strike , he promptly lopped it off.

The closer made a sharp noise as it spun on its heal, making a quick movement with it's in tact arm to strike him. As it moved it started letting out ear rupturing shrieks as it clumsily swiped at him again. Irked, Pyramid Head twisted his sword around and brought it upward, cutting off the arm in a spry of dark red blood. The Closer's head spazzed as it turned to flee, its gray deformed body jerked with each hurried and clumsy step. As it attempted to save its pitiful life, he spun his blade forward and cut the Closer's head in two with the quick movement.

After letting himself feel the power of killing another, he looked down at the blonde outsider; she was soft compared to everything in his hometown. But she also looked…broken? Yes broken. In comparison to his body which she resembled except for the metal pyramid shaped thing confining his face. She also was much smaller than what he thought. He had never been close to this one and his mind had registered her as being bigger. Heather at the moment was sprawled out face down, leg twisted awkwardly, and blood trickling down her lips and onto the ground.

Tilting his brazen head, he bent down and lifted her by one arm and watched as the leg moved awkwardly. He tilted his dome sideways in slight curiosity of why her bones moved in that way. Groaning harshly he flung her over is shoulder as he lifted his blade to the other one. He had gotten what he wanted.

**Deadly- Well...This is a certainly different tale than what I am used to...well. Tell me what ya think! **


	2. In a Cage

Trapped In a Horror land

Chapter 2; Bird in a….

The female was light compared to anything he used to carry. Incredible light in comparison to his cleaver. But, there was something quite odd with the way she was braced, one side dipped a bit. It was small, but when pressed to him, Pyramid Head could feel the difference. He had already put together the Closer had injured her, he was no idiot and he had a humanoid form to realize the wrongs of hers. He did make sure he hadn't touched her twisted leg; I mean really, he wanted to keep her as long as he could… That meant keeping her in good shape.

He brought his head up sharply, tilting the dome structure on his head upward to point to the sky in a dominion type stance. Thoughts bubbled through his head, bouncing harshly off the inside of his cranium. He hated the fact, no, he loathed the very fact that this being he was holding, would require care to last him longer. Stipulations such as these would be temptingly easy to overcome, if not for the fact there were not healing tools in his Home Town. At least not ones that could heal a twisted leg of a sagging structure such as the ones that daunted 'Heather'. Troublesome creatures met troublesome endings, like the Closer he had ended shortly after it hurting something he considered his. Pyramid head let out a low droning groan as he walked though the ash filled street, he could not sense his home coming closer.

Sifting his large body forward through the smaller opening of a…well he didn't know the name, the name was for humans, but the structure had hooks that dangled with rotten flesh and some with bones with had the metal hooks through them. Cages, large and small, hung from the ceiling as well. Most had s thick substance coating the bottom, hell, some even had feathers floating in the substance. Hell. This is hell. But hell is warm. He liked warmth, even if this type of warmth would leave blacken and breaking skin behind at times, he didn't care.

Pyramid head made his way quickly over to a less rusted cage, paying no mind to any of the shit and crud that stuck to the bottom. He lifted Heather into it, this time paying mind to the broken ribs and twisted leg. Setting the fragile female human down on her back, the substance drifted into her clothing and hair, but what did he care? He got what he wanted, didn't he? He thought more on unimaginable, unspeakable subjects as he slammed the cage door shut and wrenched a locking mechanism into it. Yes, he got what he wanted and if he could smile, he would have the biggest shit-eating grin of all time as he staggered away from his new 'pet'.

Pain. Pain was the first registered feeling as Heather's eyes snapped open. A terrible smell, worse than the rest of the god-forsaken town, had flooded her nostrils. She tried to lift herself to view her surroundings, only to fall back again. White hot pain spread through her body, stemming from under her arm and her leg. Her hand slid into the grime at the bottom of the cage, lifting her hand to inspect the black goo that dripped slowly, hanging in globs that would release and slap back up, only to reform again.

She gagged violently as she tried to get it off, only then noticing the she was soaked with the substance. She could feel her hair and clothing stick to her body with it . Choking on the rancid air her chest heaved and pain shot back into her body. She momentarily convulsed under the smell and ripping pain through a side of her body, panting shortly after in short gasps. After calming to the point of just a sting that traveled along her body. Heather lifted her head and reopen her eye that had squeezed shut during the onslaught of physical pain conflicted by one of the monsters of this town. She glared around, moving head on the pivot of her neck to examine the rather large iron bared cage that had seemed o once hold poultry.

Curling her fingers around one of the bars she gingerly lifted herself from the slick oily mess that was beneath her. Her side throbbed but not the terrible shoots of pain that had rendered her unable to move. Slow rocking herself into a sitting position in which she slumped against the bars of the cage, but at least she was out of the.. Whatever unholy substance it was… polluting the bottom of her cage.

In the faint light she made out the butcher hangers the dangled from the walls and ceilings along with other various cages, a lot of them were shaped like hers, seemingly modeled after the old fashion crow cages that were used for torture in the Elizabethan age. Heather forced her mind away from the subject of torture, and focused more on a way out. Right in front of her was the door, and right in front of that was the crude lock. She had some…experience with locks of all kinds. Sliding herself forward again she rest herself against the iron bars whilst forcing her hands through the bars. Fingers worked over the lock with fast precision. To her, it seemed that whomever shut this had just attempted to jam the lock, instead of properly closing it, therefore making it easy to pull off.

When the door creaked open, Heather sighed in relief at the accomplishment, whether or not it is easy. Heather peered over the edge and onto to the dirt covered floor. It was either fall out, or stay till whatever put her here to come back. She took her chance and tipped herself out.

When Heather hit the ground, she hit it just right for her broken leg to twist painfully back along with her rib cage to hit the ground as well. She wanted to pass out, the feeling of this…she wanted it to end. She let out a high pitch scream as she writhed on the floor to straighten herself. Naything to stop the bouncing hot throb of pain that was shooting through her like bullets. She never heard him come in, just felt as a large hand wrapped itself around her arm.

**Deadly; Well, there we go! Engulf that shlit! Well Read review whatever. I don't own any of Silent Hill.**


End file.
